Interdental cleaners, such as water flossers, are generally used be people to clean their teeth and gums. Typically, water flossers provide a stream of water that may be aimed towards the user's mouth, and the user may direct the water stream through a tip. Generally, water flossers include a water supply, such as a reservoir or tank attached to a base or a reservoir within the water flosser body itself (e.g., a handheld water flosser). In either of these configurations, a user generally must refill the reservoir by either removing the reservoir from the base or the irrigator body and filling it with a water supply. Depending on how frequently the water flosser is used, a person may have to refill the reservoir often. Additionally, many water flossers may occupy space on a user's countertop, which may be undesirable for some users.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is defined in the claims is to be bound.